christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Virginia Theological Seminary
Virginia Theological Seminary (VTS), formally called the Protestant Episcopal Theological Seminary in Virginia, is the largest accredited Episcopal seminary in the United States. Founded in 1818, VTS is situated on an 80 acre campus in Alexandria Virginia, just a few miles from downtown Washington, DC. VTS is a member of the Washington Theological Consortium. In 2007 the Very Reverend Ian Markham was elected by the Board of Trustees as the 14th Dean and President of Virginia Theological Seminary. Mission The seminary’s primary mission is to form men and women for lay or ordained leadership and service in the ministry of the church. Out of its evangelical heritage and its missionary tradition, it emphasizes the life of prayer, worship and community, the ministries of preaching, teaching, pastoral care and social justice. It seeks to prepare its students as servants of Jesus Christ to equip the people of God for their vocation and ministry in the world. It also provides continuing theological education for clergy and laity of all denominations. The seminary believes that theological education leading to ordination normally requires full-time study and full participation in its common life and worship. It also believes that theological education is greatly enhanced when it is done within an ecumenical, international and cross-cultural context. Degree programs * The Master in Divinity program is a three-year residential program designed for those in the ordination process in the Episcopal Church or the equivalent in other denominations. It provides a foundation in all theological areas: biblical studies, historical studies, ministerial studies, studies in Christian worship, studies in faith and society, and theological studies. *The Master in Theological Studies (MTS) is designed for lay people who wish to seek theological education resources and preparation for lay ministry / vocations in the church and the world. MTS students have a wide variety of backgrounds and interests. The multi-track program seeks to meet these divergent needs. Students may complete this degree in two-years as a full-time student or up to seven years part-time. * The Master of Arts in Christian Education and * the Master of Arts in Christian Education and Youth Ministry programs support the ministry of Christian education by providing professional formation and education for lay people or clergy who provide that ministry in parish and schools. These are summer programs that may be completed in three to seven years. *Doctor of Ministry in Ministry Development, *Doctor of Ministry in Educational Leadership and *Non-degree studies are also offered. Historically, the seminary was associated with the more Low Church, or Evangelical, tradition within Anglicanism, but these days reflects, for the most part, the majority Broad Church consensus in ECUSA. Demographics in September 2007 Total enrollment in the fall of 2008 was 232. * Median MDiv student age: 32 (44% in their 20s) * Married: 46% * Men 54 / Women 46 * International students: 7 * Full-time faculty: 20 * Adjunct faculty: 33 * Field education associates: 85 * Staff: 72 See also List of Virginia Theological Seminary people External links *Seminary home page Category:Seminaries